Losing Control
by silverfire2005
Summary: Tommy's inner self comes out, Kira better watch out.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Control **

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters._

_**Author Note: Hi this is my very first Tommy and Kira Fic so please be gentle.**_

'_**talking' talking in Tommy's head**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

Chapter 1

"I don't get why my training has to way harder than the guys?" Kira (aka. The yellow ranger) said as she slumped to the ground in exultation. Dr. Tommy Oliver (aka the black ranger) stopped and sat down by Kira, "Kira you got to understand that you are the only woman on the team, so that means that mezogog will in most cases be gunning for you every time they try to attack us."Tommy said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Kira you have to work harder to reach our level." laughed Connor (the annoying red ranger).

Ethan and Trent (blue and white rangers) stopped sparing to back away from Connor. Kira looked up at Connor, "Careful jock boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth is going to be the last thing you will ever say."Kira growled out. Connor swallowed hard "Hey guys how about some pizza?"Connor 

asked the group trying to change the subject. "Nope sorry we have a big date tonight." said Ethan said with his arm around Trent's shoulders their relationship came out as a surprise. Everyone thought Trent and Kira would have got together but Ethan's geekie personality caught Trent's eye. "It's our 2 year anniversary; we're going up to my dad's cabin in the mountains for the weekend."

Trent said with a smile. "Why didn't you guys say anything, we could have thrown a party for you guy." Kira said as she jumped up to give the happy couple a hug. "Well since its been quiet we wanted to have a weekend alone."Trent said. "Well then when you guys get back we'll have a blow out party to end all parties then." Connor said, patting the guys on the back. "Congrats guys, I hope you two be happy for a long time." said Tommy giving the two a hug. "Dr.O if it wasn't for you sticking up for us we wouldn't be together."Ethan said.

It was Tommy who got Ethan's parents and Trent's dad to start understanding the boy's relationship. "It's no problem guys."Tommy said with a smile. "Ethan we have to go if we want to make the train on time, Kira do you need a ride?" Trent asked while he was putting his art supplies back in his bag. "No I want to work out a little more. But have a great time guys. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Kira said as she went back to her sparing with Tommy. "Well then since it's just me ill go see what Hailey is doing. Catch you guys later."Connor said, and walked to the cars with Trent and Ethan.

Kira turned to Tommy "I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here; I can't believe that the water heater brakes the minute my parents leave for a month."Kira said with a huff. Tommy laughed a little "It's okay Kira; I really don't mind the company."Tommy bent down to pick up the dirty towels. When the towels and empty water bottles were picked up Tommy and Kira started to walk back to the house. "I'm just happy Connor doesn't know because mister gutter mind wouldn't let me hear the end of it."Kira said as she wrapped a towel around her neck.

Kira watch Tommy got two water bottles out of the fridge, and handed one to Kira. Kira watch as Tommy took a big gulp of his water. "Dr. O I always wondered why you never date." Kira asked. Tommy was startled and started to choke on his water. Kira jumped up and started to pat his back. "Were did that come from?" Tommy asked after he stopped coughing. "Well I never see you with anyone; you're grading papers, working in the dino lab, or training. Trent has Ethan, and at this rate Connor and Hailey are going to get together. I just don't want to see you alone."Kira said as she was wiping the spilled water on the floor.

Tommy stopped patting his chest with a towel "What do you mean Kira, I'm not lonely I have you, Hailey and the guys."Tommy said as he kneeled down to where Kira was. "What about you Kira, you're always alone too."He starred into her eyes.

Their head started to inch toward to each other. Then Kira jumped up "I think I'll go use the shower first." she then ran into the bathroom. The door 

made a soft click when she locked it. Tommy tossed his head a little as he picked up the towels that were on the floor. **'Take her'** the voice said. Tommy grabbed his head in pain. "No, how did you come back."The voice titter **'Tommy, Tommy. You forget I'll always be here with you I'm the true you. Go in that bathroom and bend our bitch over the sink and show her who she belongs to.' **Tommy stumbled into his room. He looked into his mirror and saw that his reflection in the mirror his eyes were glowing green. Tommy jumped a little when he heard a knock on his door. "Tommy can I can I talk to you."Kira called threw the door. Tommy stumbled to the door. He opened the door, Kira jumped back a little. She was shocked what she saw.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing Control.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters._

Author Note: Hi it's me back for round two. I just want to give a big shout out to my very first reviewer **Addison Harker. **Thanks for the positive remarks! It helped a lot.

'_**talking' **_talking in Tommy's head

Rating: Mature

Chapter 2

"Dr. O are you ok? You look really pale" Kira asked. Tommy gave his head a shake and gave her a little smile, "I guess my

age is catching up to me." He said with a slight smile. Kira just stared at him for a moment, "I'm fine really. What did you

need to talk about?" he asked changing the subject. "Oh it can wait I guess. Do you want anything to eat right now?" Kira

asked. "Sure just let me get cleaned up and I'll see what I have to cook." A frightful look came over Kira's face. "No! I mean

you look so tired. Why don't you just relax I'll cook, kay." Kira said forcefully. "Kira you're my guest, I don't feel right having

you cook." Tommy said trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry Dr.O but the last time you tried to cook it looked like one of mezogogs creatures. I think it will be better for our

healths that I cook. But if you really want I'll let you 

help." Kira said with a smile. Tommy smiled back "Well I'm good at a lot of things but I admit cooking is not one of those

things." Kira laughed. 'She is so beautiful when she laughs like that.' Tommy thought. '**Just think how she'll look when **

**she's screaming our name in pleasure'** the evil voice whispered. Tommy winced a little. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. O I'll leave you

alone. But are you sure that your fine?" Kira asked one more time. "Kira I'm fine, go ill meet you in the kitchen in a few

minutes." Tommy said as he was shutting the door.

But before Tommy shut the door all the way he called to Kira. "Hey Kira wile your staying here call me Tommy okay." Kira

blushed "Sure Tommy." She said. Then turned to go into the spare bedroom. Tommy shut and locked his door, he fell into

the bed. **'I knew it, your weak Tommy' **Tommy threw his arm over his eyes. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all.

You're not going to put a hand on Kira." Tommy told the voice. The evil voice laughed. **'I'm just not only going to touch her **

**I'm going to taste her sweet juicy little cunt, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.' **the voice bragged.

Tommy growled "If it means killing me, I'll do it to protect her from her.** 'Tommy, Tommy, why are you fighting me? You **

**want her just as much as I do. Why not take what you want. What has the world for you Tommy? For all the "good" **

**you done what did it get you a lifetime of loneness. Why not take what you want, destroy mezzogog take over this **

**puny world and have Kira in our bed where she belongs. So what do you say Tommy.' **"I say you need to go back to the

darkness where you belong." With that Tommy forced the evil voice back to the darkness.

Kira walked in the spare bedroom, Then Kira's dino communicator blinked on. "Kira its Connor there's a monster attacking

the downtown; I really need you and Dr.O here!" Connor yelled. "I'm on my way Connor hang on." Kira called and clicked

off her communicator. When she turned around she saw Tommy standing in the doorway. "I heard, let's go." And headed

to the dino lab. "Are you sure you're up to this Tommy. You still look kind of pale." Kira asked as they were running to the

lab. "I'm fine, we need all the fire power we need since Trent and 

Ethan are gone. Ok let's do this." Tommy said. "Dino Thunder Power up, ha!" They both called out. Flashes of yellow and

black showed in the cave.

After they transformed they jumped on their bikes and rode out of the lab and into the battle. When they got to the fight

Connor was trying to wrestle the monster to the ground. "Petra grips!" Kira yelled as she flew through the air and sliced

the monster's back. When the monster turned around to hit Kira, it gave Connor enough time to power up his weapon to

finish up the monster for good. "Connor are you okay?" Kira asked. "I'm fine, but where is Dr.O?" Connor asked looking

around to see for Tommy. "Zeltrax!" They both exclaimed. They ran to find Tommy.

"Zeltrax isn't this getting a little old." Tommy asked as he threw Zeltrax to the ground. "I will never stop until I have my

revenge on you Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax vowed as he ran toward Tommy with is sward held high. Tommy went to block

but Zeltrax disappeared, Tommy put down his bronco staff and looked around. "Were did you go now Zeltrax." Tommy

whispered to himself. Then all of a sudden Tommy felt a strong kick to his head, And then things went black. Kira and Connor

found Tommy lying in a crater. "Oh my god, Tommy!" Kira screamed and ran into the crater. Tommy was detransformed; Kira

took off her helmet so she could get a better look at him.

Connor ran to Kira, "Is he ok Kira?" Connor asked. "I don't know, we have to get him to Hailey just to be sure." Kira said as

she had Tommy's head in her lap. "No, I'm fine." Tommy mumbled out. His eyes were still closed. Kira searched his face to

see if he had any injuries. "Tommy can you hear me?" Kira asked. Tommy opened his eyes and stared into Kira's eyes.

"Tommy are you doing ok. Please don't move we don't know how bad your hurt!" Kira said as Tommy was trying to move.

Tommy grabbed Kira's hand "Don't worry Kira I feel okay." He said as he was trying to reassure her. Kira helped Tommy to

his feet. "Did you two finish off the monster?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, but what happened with Zeltrax." Connor wondered. Tommy smirked, "I have a feeling that we're not going to see

much of him for awhile." Tommy said. But for some reason Kira had a shiver went down her back when he said that.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing Control.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters._

**Author Note**: Hello my readers! I just wanted to say thanks to Tommygirl08, Pip and Karma's Slave for their positive reviews. Thanks again. Please review; positive or negative reviews are welcomed. Now on with the story.

'_**talking' **_talking in Tommy's head

Rating: Mature

Chapter 3

"Now hold still Tommy."Hailey told Tommy as she started the body scanner. Tommy was lying on a lighted table. "I told you guys that I feel fine." Tommy complained. "Oh hush, we just want to make sure that your okay."Kira said as she was watching the computer monitor. Tommy sent a little smirk at 

Kira's way, "Okay if you want to scan me go ahead."Tommy said as he put his hands behind his head. Hailey shot Tommy a look. The computer gave a beep when it was done. "Ok Tommy it looks like you don't have any internal injuries. I just need to get a blood sample."Hailey said to Tommy, but instead of rolling up his shirt he took it off. "You could have just rolled up you sleeve."Hailey said. "I thought this would be better."Tommy said as he was looking at Kira. Kira couldn't stop the blush on her face. "Anyway, Kira can you prep his arm for me."Hailey asked.

Kira got to work she tied the turn kit around Tommy's arm. She found a good vain to use. When she looked up to get the 

disaficant swab she found Tommy staring at her. "You were really worried about me?" Tommy asked. Kira was about to answer him when Hailey came up to them. "Kira is his arm ready." A look of annoyance flashed on Tommy face, but he quickly removed it without Hailey seeing it. When Hailey go the blood work done Tommy asked Kira to hand him his shirt. When he had the shirt he gave Kira one last hard look.

"Well since Dr.O is doing ok let's get some pizza's I'm starving."Connor said as he put his arm around Hailey shoulders. "That sounds great, I'm starving." Kira agreed as she was picking up her book bag. "Hey I got an idea, why do you and Connor stay here and I and Kira go get the pizzas." Tommy said to 

Hailey and Connor. He didn't give time to answer when he ushered Kira out of the lab. Tommy walked Kira to his jeep, but he shocked Kira when he opened her door for her. "Ah, Thank you Dr.O." Kira stuttered. When Kira went to get into the car she felt Tommy's hand go on her hip. "Here let me help you."Tommy said. He lifted Kira into the passenger seat. Kira was stun for a second. Tommy closed the car door and went to the driver side and got in, he put on some sunglasses before he turned on the engine and drove out of the driveway.

Kira couldn't stop looking at him. "Wow I never seen you with this much energy after a battle with Zeltrax before."Kira wondered out loud. Tommy took his eyes off the road and looked at 

Kira. "I think it was my nurse who gave me my energy."Tommy said as he put his hand on Kira's thigh. Kira blushed as Tommy's hand stayed on her thigh. "I still can't believe that Zeltrax is gone. It must have been a brutal fight to make a crater that size." Kira said, as she was trying to stop the blush on her face. "Let's just say that Zeltrax learned a hard lesson." Tommy said as he was driving.

When they bought the pizzas back to Tommy's house Connor and Haily stayed for 2 more hours, Connor said he had soccer practice and Hailey had to get back to the cyber space. Kira was in the kitchen cleaning up, when Tommy walked into the doorway, he put his shoulder on against the door jam. He stood there and watched 

Kira filling up the dishwasher. When Kira was done she turned around, she didn't expect Tommy standing in the doorway. "Oh! Dr.O you scared me." Kira said as she clutched her hand to her chest.

Tommy fallowed the movement with his eyes. "I'm sorry Kira I didn't mean to scare you." Tommy said. But for some reason Kira didn't think he was sincere. "Kira I thought I told you to call me Tommy, not Dr.O." Tommy said as he walked up to Kira. Kira got the strangest feeling like she was some sort of prey and Tommy was the predator.

When he got in front of her he put his hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry, it's just that you're my teacher and it s weird 

for me to call you by your first name." Kira confessed with her head down. Tommy put a finger under her chin to raise her head up to meet his eyes. "Kira we're more than Teacher and student. Way more and I think it's about time that I show you how close we're are." Tommy murmured as his lips was lowerd down to hers. Kira turned her head quickly. "I'm going to head for bed, good night Dr.O." She said as she quickly left the room. Tommy had an evil smirk on his face as he watched her leave the kitchen. 'You can runaway now, my sweet Kira but you won't go far.' Tommy thought as he walked out of the kitchen whistling a tuneless song.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**Losing Control.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters._

**Author Note**: Hello my readers! I just want to say thank you to all of the people who keep leaving great reviews. Thanks again. Please review; positive or negative reviews are welcomed. Now on with the story. But I'm going to be doing things a little different. I am putting two chapters together because I m not liking how short my chappies are looking.

'_**talking' **_talking in Tommy's head

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 4 and 5**

When Kira got to her room she shut the door and put her back against the door. 'Was he really going to kiss me?' Kira wondered to herself. She gave her head a shake "What am I thinking he's my teacher for Christ sake." Kira whispered to herself as she was pushing herself off the door and went into the 

bathroom to take a well deserved shower. What she didn't notice was the bedroom door opening.

Kira stood under the showerhead letting the water beat over her head. But she started to get the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Kira peeked through the shower door but there was none there. 'God I'm losing my mind."Kira said to herself as she went back to her shower. Kira went to grab her razor but it wasn't there. 'Crap I always do this.' She thought to herself. She got out of the shower and went into her room to get a fresh razor. She came back into the shower, but that weird feeling came back again. She just shook off the feeling and went to work on her legs. She bent down to do her legs when she felt something touching her back. Kira turned around quickly to see if someone was there 'Paranoid much Kira.'She thought to herself. She quickly finished up and got out of the shower. Kira put on her 

robe, and left her room. 'I know it's crazy but I just want to make sure.' Kira thought.

She walked into the hallway and towards Tommy's room. She opened his door a little and saw him sleeping in his bed. The light from the hallway must have disturbed him because he rolled over to his other side and opened his eyes at Kira. "Kira is there anything wrong?" Tommy asked as he was sitting up. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up. I thought I heard a something so I just wanted to check to see if everything was ok."Kira lied. "Do you want me to check downstairs?"Tommy asked as he was about to get up from the bed. "No it's all right it must have been a raccoon or something. Just go back to bed; I'll see you in the morning."Kira said. She closed the door with a quiet click, but if she looked on the floor by the dresser she would have seen wet foot prints and the ladies razor on the table.

During the night Kira kept having a dream of a phantom coming in her room and running its hands up her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs. Then finally touching her there, rubbing and kissing. When she woke up it was 9 am 'Wow, what a dream. For a second I thought it was real.' Kira got out of bed and put on her robe, and went downstairs. She found a bare chest Tommy sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up and saw Kira walking into the kitchen. "Good morning Kira sleep okay?" Tommy asked. "I sleeped fine." Kira said as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So you didn't hear the noise again."Tommy asked. "Nope, like I said it must have been and animal or something." Kira said. "So what's the engenda for today, are we still training today since Ethan and Trent are not here." Kira asked as she sat on top of the kitchen counter. "Yes we are. You can never miss a day of training."

"Well then let me go and put on my work out clothes. Connor should be here any minute."Kira said as she jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Tommy sat at the table for a few more minutes. He got up and walked into his room. He locked the door behind him. He walked up to the mirror "I touched her Tommy." He said to the mirror as his eye's flashed green.

End Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Kira and Connor were waiting for Tommy in the lab. "I got a call from Trent this morning. He said that they made it to the cabin. I still can't believe that he got Ethan to go some ware without his laptop. I wonder how he did it." Connor wondered. Kira rolled her eyes "Do you really have to really have to think hard on what Trent offered Ethan."Kira said with an eye brow raised up. "God Kira I didn't want the thought of my best friends boffing each other." Connor said. "Well their not up there to pick flowers."Kira retorted. "Anyways I think we should start planning them an anaversary party."Kira said. "Right, it needs to be big."Connor said as he was waving his hands around.

One of his hands Knocked into Tommy's chest. "Well I see that you're ready for some training." Tommy drawled. "Hey Dr.O what's with the clothes, what happened with the basic black?" Connor asked. Tommy was warring green yoga pants and a green tank top. "I just feel green today. Are you guys ready?" "Yeah I'm ready." Kira said as she stood up to pop her back. "So how are we going to do this, are we going to do two against one or is someone going to sit out."Connor asked. "I'll sit out, ill just work out in the lab by myself." Kira said.

Tommy and Connor left the lab to spar in the woods, Kira started some stretches. When she was done she walked to the computer to turn on her music playlist. _Nicole Scherzinger Whatever U Like_ started on the speakers. (I don't own this either) Kira started to do some shadow fighting she threw some high punches and some low kicks. "You know it would help a lot if you had a partner."A man said. Kira turned around fast and got into a defense stance. 

"You got 2 seconds to tell me how you got in here, before I show you the door."Kira threatened. The man had short brown hair and was wearing a red shirt under a leather jacket, and he was carrying a motorcycle helmet. The man dropped his helmet and raised his hands, "I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Jason Lee Scott I'm an old friend of Tommy's." He said. Kira still kept her hands up in a defense stance, "How stupid do you think I am, just because you said that your Tommy's friend that I will believe you. What proof do you have? You can be a robber or a rapist or something." she retorted. "Well would a robber know that you are the yellow ranger?"He said with his arms crossed.

Kira dropped her arms. "How did you know that." she asked. "A fellow ranger can tell other rangers."Jason said. "Why would you say that I'm the yellow ranger I could be the red ranger or even the black ranger for all you know. And what do you mean a fellow ranger?"She asked. "Well for one thing 

you're warring all yellow, and second Tommy told me all about you guys. Did Tommy ever tell you about the original red ranger?" He asked as he was looking around. Kira's eyes widen "Your that Jason, oh my god I'm soo sorry for threatening you."She went over to the computer to turn off the music. "Its okay Tommy trained you well." Jason assured. "Well Tommy is out in the woods sparring with Connor, I can call him if you want?" She offered. "No you don't have to do that, I can wait for him." He said as he sat down on a chair. "Well then do you mind if I finish my work out?"She asked not trying to offend him. "Sure and if you want I can spare with you."Jason offered her. "Hasn't it been a wile since you fought? I don't want hurt you." Kira teased. Jason threw his head back and laughed. "That's sounds like a challenge." He said as he stood up and took off his jacket. "I'll go easy on you newbie." He said as he took a fighting stance. Then Jason and Kira went to work.

Jason was in a middle of holding Kira's hands behind her back when they heard someone yell, "What the hell is going on here!"

"I mean what's going on here?" Tommy stuttered. Jason had let go of Kira's arms. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr.O your friend Jason was just sparring with me. Connor you're not going to believe this. This is the first red ranger."Kira told Connor. Connor's eyes widen. "You mean thee Jason, the very first leader Jason." Then Connor did something that Kira thought she wouldn't hear from the super jock, He squealed like a school girl. "Man there's so much I want to ask you. Like how your first battle did go like or..." Connor was interrupted by Jason. "Hey calm down you have plenty of time to ask me anything you want I'll be here for about a month." Jason said as he patted Connor's arm. Tommy was starting to get aggravated. "Jason, buddy I didn't know you were coming here."Tommy said with a fake smile. Jason laughed a little.

"I knew you would have forgotten, I told you three weeks ago that my company is building a new business complex downtown. You told me that I can crash here."Jason said. "Oh, I forgotten about that." Tommy said sheepishly. But then Tommy grabbed his head in pain. "Dr. O are you okay."Kira asked as she rushed to his side. "What's wrong with him?"Jason demanded as he went to Tommy's other side. "Yesterday he got into a heavy battle with a creature named Zeltrax. I guess he didn't rest enough." Connor said as he handed Kira a wet towel to pat Tommy's clammy forehead. "We need to put him in his bed. Jason could you help me carry him upstairs. Connor get the door." Kira ordered the guys. Jason put Tommy's arm around his shoulders and helped Kira carry Tommy upstairs.

When they got to Tommy's room Tommy started to stir. "Kira what's going on?" Tommy asked. "You passed out, so I think it will be better for you to stay in bed for the rest of the weekend."Kira told him. "Kira I 

can't stay in bed, I have things to do." Tommy said as he tried to get up. Kira put her hand on his shoulder to push him back on the bed. "She's right bro you know you have to give your body time to heel. So what the lady says stays."Jason said backing up what Kira said. "Dr. O I'll bring you up some lunch later. Just rest, let's go and give him some quiet time." Kira said to Jason. "I'll talk to you later buddy." Jason said to Tommy. Jason left first and Kira went out after him after shutting the door.

Tommy pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. He got in front of the mirror. "Oh you think you're so smart, huh Tommy. Inviting your goodie to shoes of a friend. Do you really think he can stop me?"The evil Tommy asked his reflection. **'Jason is going to find out, and when he dose he will stop you. He won't let you put your hands one Kira.'**the real Tommy said. A picture in the evil Tommy's head shown the real Tommy chained up. The evil Tommy laughed. "How is Mr. ex- red ranger going to stop me? But I do have to 

admit it make me put the gas pedal to my plans."Evil Tommy said. "Oh and for the record Kira taste soo sweet." E. Tommy Mocked.

**End Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 6 Lemon

**Losing Control.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters._

**Author Note**: Hello my readers! I just want to say thank you to all of the people who keep leaving great reviews. Thanks again. Please review; positive or negative reviews are welcomed. Now on with the story. Ok readers in one of the chapter there will be a MAJOR Lemon. So if you don't want to read anything like that skip the next chapter.

'_**talking' **_talking in Tommy's head

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 6**

About two hours later Kira carried a tray of food to Tommy's room. She knocked on the door when she heard a soft 'come in' threw the door. Tommy was sitting up against the beds back board shirtless. "I have some lunch for you." Kira said as she carried the tray over to Tommy and put it across his lap. When Kira was about to turn around to go back downstairs 

Tommy grabbed her hand to stop her. "Could you keep me company for a minute?" He asked. "Sure no one will miss me; Connor's playing the fan boy. Asking Jason a bunch of questions. It's really funny to watch." Kira said to Tommy. Kira sat at the end of the bed by his feet. "So how are you getting along with Jason?" Tommy asked as he was playing with his soup.

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "He's ok." Kira Commented. Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Just ok. He had his hands all over you." Tommy said scowling at Kira. Kira gave Tommy a confused look. "He was just sparring with me." The scowl left Tommy's face and was replaced with a caring glance. "Kira I just want you to be careful around him. He is known to hit on pretty young girls. And I don't want to him to hurt you." Tommy said as he held her hand. "But there is something I want to give to you." Tommy went in to a drawer that was by his bed and pulled out a small black box.

"What is it Dr.O?" Kira asked as she took hold of the box. "It's something to help you in battle." Tommy said as he watched Kira opening 

the box. It was a small yellow stone it almost looked like her dino gem, but the surface was smoother, and it was hooked on a necklace. "Oh wow. It's beautiful, but how is this going to help me?" Kira asked as she stared at the necklace. "You will find out when the time came." Tommy said assuring her. "You might feel a sensation at first, that's just the two gems hooking in sync with each other." Kira jumped a little when she felt the sensation. "Except for that I don't feel any different." Kira said. "Don't worry when the time comes you will feel it." They sat in quiet for a few seconds. "Kira I want to finish our conversation." Kira gave him a confused look. "What conversation?" Kira asked. Tommy took the uneaten tray off his lap and put it to the side. "Where we were talking about use being lonely." Kira was speechless for a second. Tommy took a hold of her hand. "We was talking about how you were worried about me being alone, but I came to a conclution. I'm not that lonely as you think I am." Tommy said to Kira as he started to stroke her hand. "Kira what I mean is that you have been at my side, whenever I need someone you are always there." Tommy said as he 

started to pull Kira toward him. "Wait Tommy." Kira said weakly. "I can't Kira I have been waiting for this for a long time. I'm not going to stop now." Tommy murmured.

He pulled her closer when their lips were in touching distance a light knock came on the door. Kira jumped out of Tommy arms. "Hey Tommy, I just wanted to if you were doing ok." Jason called in threw the door. Kira walked over to the door and opened it. "Well since you're here will leave you two alone." Kira said as she grabbed the pile of dirty clothes by the door. "Kira this conversation is not over with." Tommy warned her. "Kira do you need a hand with that?" Jason asked. "No I got it, just give me a buzz when he is done with his tray." Kira said as she left the room. "So how are you feeling buddy?" Jason asked as he pulled up a chair up to Tommy's bed. What Jason didn't see was the angry look that Tommy flashed at him. **'Damment I almost had her in my hands. Then this jack ass stops my fun. I got to find a way to get rid of him'** E. Tommy thought. "Man you 

have a great set of kids, Tommy." Jason said. "Yeah I know." Tommy said as he covered up his expression. "Connor wants me to suit up and show him a few tricks. Were we ever like that?" Jason asked. "I think so." Tommy answered him. "Zordon would have been proud on how you lead these kids."Jason said.

On the outside Tommy smiled in thanks, but on the inside he was seething, **'I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart'** he thought. "I can't wait to meet the rest of the guys." Tommy was about to say something when they heard footsteps running down the hallway. Jason went to the door and opened it. "What's going on Kira?" Kira ran over to him, "Elisa and a monster is attacking downtown." Kira said in a rush. Tommy went to stand up, "No. You stay in bed me and Connor can handle this." Kira said firmly. "You both can't handle this on your own." Tommy said trying to reason with her. "Kira it looks like he won't listen to you, so I'll go with Connor and you 

stay here to make sure Tommy stays in bed." Jason said as he turned to leave.

"How are you able to help you can't transform." Kira called out after him. Jason turned around for a second "Who said that I can't transform." And walked down the stairs. "Dr. O do you think this is going to turn out ok?" Kira asked worried. "Kira it's going to be ok, Connor just got the best back up in the world." He said. "Well I just hope Jason comes back in one piece." Kira said. A look of rage flashed on Tommy's face. **'Her only thought are supposed to be mine and mine alone. No problem it's about time to show her who she belongs to' **E. Tommy thought. "Kira come here." Tommy said huskily. Kira walked over to Tommy's side. "Do you need me to get you something." Kira asked, not knowing his true intentions. Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Dr. O what are you doing." Kira asked weakly. "Something that I should have 

done a long time ago." With that he invaded her mouth. His tong over powering hers. Her taste exploded in his mouth.

Kira was stun for a second, but then she gave into the kiss. She closed her eyes as her tong fought his. Tommy had let go of her lips to kiss down her neck. "I knew you would taste soo sweet." Tommy murmured into her neck. Kira's head fell back to give Tommy more room to kiss. One of Tommy's hands cupped one of Kira juicy breast. Kira moaned when she felt the contact. "We have to stop this." Kira said as she was trying to stop the feelings that Tommy was making in her body. Tommy looked into her eyes and gave a wicked smile. "Do you really want to stop?" he asked as he lightly bit her nipple through her shirt. His other hand cupped her between her legs. "Answer me Kira, do you want me to stop?" He asked. Kira shocked her head no. Tommy smiled again and took her lips again. Tommy stopped kissing her so he could help take off her tank top. Tommy kissed 

down to her cloth covered breast. He unhooked her bra and flung it away from them.

He started to lick and suck on the life giving globes. Kira couldn't believe what was happing, this is her teacher, mentor and team mate for crap sakes. But for the life of her she couldn't stop it from happening. Kira trailed her hand into Tommy's hair, as he was sucking on her breast. Her other hand went down Tommy chest to almost land on his cloth covered cock. Tommy looked up from her breast and looked at her. "Touch me , you know you want to know how hard it is." He said huskily. He took her hand and showed her how he liked to be stroked. "Yes that's it." He groaned and went back to her breast. Kira rubbed up and down slowly enjoying the hardness in her hand. Then Tommy rolled them over so that Kira was on the bottom. He looked down at her. Kira's breathing was heavy, her face was flushed and there were bite marks on all over her breast.

"You're not going to leave this bed for the rest of the night." Tommy said. He got up from the bed and shut and locked the door. He walked back to the side of the bed a stripped off the pajamas that he was warring. Kira's eyes got wide when she saw the size of him. Tommy gave a sexy little smile. "Don't worry it will fit." He crawled up to her and sat between her legs. He then unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Tommy was shocked that she wasn't warring any underwear. "Such a bad girl, not warring any underwear."Tommy said. Kira blushed when he said that, she tried to turn her head but Tommy stopped her. "I want to watch me as I eat your sweet cunt." He said. He pushed one of his fingers into her .

He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. "mmmm, wet already." He took the finger that was inside her out and licked it clean. He spread her legs and put them on to his shoulders. "What are you going to …." Kira was about to say when Tommy's lips attacked her wet cunt. "Tommy." Kira moaned out loud. "Say it again." He said against her. 

"Tommy." She said moaning louder. "Now you're going to scream it." Then he started to suck harder.

Kira saw stars explode behind her eyes when she came into his mouth. Kira was coming down her high when she noticed Tommy taking her legs off his shoulders and get between her legs. Tommy looked down at Kira the sight was the most beautiful thing he had seen, Kira's breast was heaving , and her breast was swollen from all the loving attrition he gave them. Tommy pulled her up for a kiss, Kira could still taste of her on his lips.

"Now I'm going to take what belongs to me." Tommy said huskily. He rubbed his hard cock against her. He slowly pushed inside her. Kira sucked in a breath when she felt Tommy hit her hymen. Tommy pushed through it and took the last of her innocence. Tommy wiped away the tear that was going down her cheek. "The pain will go away now." He murmured. Then he started to move inside Kira. "Your soo fucking tight." He grunted out.

Kira dug her nails into Tommy's back "Harder." She breathe out. "Beg me." He said savagely. "Please fuck me hard." Kira said weakly. When he heard he say that his thrust became more savage like. He pulled out of her and turned her over on her hands and knees. He slammed back into her, Tommy grabbed Kira by the hair he pulled her neck to the side and put his lips to her ear. "You feel that, that's me marking you. So that no man would ever touch you ever again. You will never know another man's touch. Say it, say that you belong to me." Tommy demanded. He rammed into her harder. "I belong only to you."Kira screamed as he hit a sweet spot. Tommy felt that he was about to come so he speed up his thrusts. When he felt like he was going to come he pulled Kira's head to the side and bit down hard as he came hare, Kira screamed as she came with him.

End Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tommy took her two more times in till he let her finally sleep. When he heard Jason and Connor come back he got up and dressed and left a sleeping Kira on the bed. Tommy walked in the kitchen to see Jason put an ice pack on his knee.

"God I'm too old for this." Jason moaned. "So I take it didn't go ok?" Tommy asked. He walked to the sink to get a cup. "It went ok, but I got to admit the kid got some skills, he saved my but a couple of times. Anyways ware is Kira?" Jason asked. Tommy stopped what he was doing "Why are you asking about Kira?"Tommy asked as he stared at his hands. Jason shrugged. "She's and interesting girl, I like her." Jason said with a smile. The glass in Tommy's hand broke "Damnent Tommy are you ok?" Jason asked as he got up from the table. "Yeah I'm fine, it just slipped." He said. "Let me go get a broom." Jason said as he turned to the broom closet. While Jason's back was turned Tommy picked up a jagged piece of glass and was about to stab Jason in the back, then all of a sudden Tommy heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Tommy dropped the glass, "Hey I heard a noise." Connor said as he walked into the room. "It's all right Tommy just dropped a cup." Jason said as he took the broom out. "Hey where's Kira?" Connor asked as he held the dust pan for Jason as he swept the glass into it. Tommy went back to the sink. "She got tired, so I let her take one of the spare bedrooms so try to keep it down." Tommy said as he pours himself a glass of water.

Jason stared at Tommy, "Your looking better." Jason inquired. Tommy took a long gulp of water; he put the glass into the sink. "I feel great the bed rest really helped." Tommy said. "Ok then, I'm off then Jason are we still on for breakfast in the morning, the guys should be back by then." Connor asked. "Yep sure kid. And maybe I can tell you guys some stories about your old teacher." Jason said as he laughed a little. "Well then I'll see you guys later." Connor said as he dumped the dust pan into the garbage. And walked out of the room. "Well I'm going up to bed." Tommy said as he pushed away from the sink.

"Wait Tommy I want to talk to you for a second." Jason said as he stopped Tommy from leaving. "What do you want to talk about?" Tommy asked trying not to roll his eyes. "Well we haven't been able to talk since I got here." Jason said. "Well Jason man it's a little late lets catch up in the morning ok." Tommy said as he shrugged off Jason's hand. "Sure buddy whatever you say." Jason murmured. Tommy walked out leaving Jason sitting at the table.

Tommy walked into his room and closed and locked the door. Tommy walked to the bed and looked down at Kira. He ran his hand threw her hair, "It's almost time pet." Tommy said as his eye's flashed green.

Kira woke up alone in bed in the morning. '_Was it all a dream?'_ Kira thought to herself. She pulled back the covers and tried to get up. Trying being the word, it took Kira a few seconds before she was able to get up. She stood up for a few seconds and looked down at her thighs. She had bruises, dried blood and semen caked on her thighs. '_Oh my god it did really happened.' _Kira thought in wonder. Kira broke out of her thoughts and went to take a hot shower.

After her shower Kira walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kira found Jason at the stove cooking breakfast. "Hey sleepy head." Jason said. "Good morning." Kira said as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. "So where is Dr. O at?" She asked as she sat down at the table, Jason took the eggs off of the burner. "He said that he had an appointment." Jason said as he filled two plates with eggs.

Jason put one plate in front of Kira. "Thanks this looks really good. So when do you start your job." Kira asked as she took a bite of her eggs. "I start tomorrow morning." Jason answers as he took a seat across from Kira. "So Kira we haven't had much time to talk." Jason said as he put hot sauce on his eggs. Kira looked up from buttering up her toast. "What do you want to talk about." She asked, "Well I got to know Connor a little bit, how you are doing with being a ranger?" He asks as he took a bit of his food.

"Well its ok it has its moments." Kira said as she took a bite of her toast. Jason took one of her hands in his. "I know it's hard right now but just depend on your teammates and you will get threw it trust me on this." "Thanks Jason it's nice to talk about this stuff other then the guys. But I do have to admit that sometimes it sucks being the only girl on the team." Kira said with a little laugh.

Jason laughed with her; they sat in silence as they were finishing up their breakfast. "Well isn't this cozy." A voice called out.


	7. Chapter 8 HARD LEMON

Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters. If I did tommy and kira would have a bunch of babies…..

Author Note: I'm so sorry to all my reader for not updating I have been having some health problems but now I'm getting back on track. And again thanks to all who gave me positive reviews. The next couple chappies there will be some BDSM in it so please don't be offended.

**'talking'** talking in Tommy's head

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 8 **

Jason and Kira jumped in fright, they turned their heads toward Tommy who was leaning against the door jam of the kitchen. "Hey bro I didn't hear you come in, how was your appointment did you get everything done?" Jason asked trying to cover up the surprised look on his face. Kira on the other hand was trying to stop the blush that was forming on her face. Tommy just stared at the couple sitting at the table for a minute then he walked toward the table and took the chair that was sitting beside Kira and sat down. "It went just how I expect it, you guys looked cozy what you guys were talking about." Tommy asked as he placed his hand under the table high on Kira's thigh and gave her a hard squeeze. Jason saw Kira wince "Hey Kira you okay." Jason asked. Tommy gave her another squeeze, "I'm fine I just bit my cheek." Kira said. Tommy rubbed her thigh gently after she replied to Jason.

"Well I was just getting to know Kira a little bit, Conner was telling me that you're a singer, I play around with a guitar maybe later we can play a set together." Jason asked missing the look of hate on Tommy's face. '**That bastard if he so much as touches her I will destroy him' Evil tommy thought. **_'What's wrong afraid that Kira will go for Jason.' Tommy's weak voice said with a smirk. _**'You're still here I thought you would be gone now but no matter Kira is mine and I will kill anyone who tries to take her from me.' **

E. Tommy said as he forced Tommy back in the darkness. "I don't think Kira is going to have the time for that." E. Tommy said. Kira threw him a confused look. "Kira you're becoming forgetful as me you told me that you had to go to your house and let in the repairman to fix the water heater." Tommy said with a smile. "Oh my god I can't believe I almost forgot. I'm sorry Jason I'll have to get a rain check." Jason waved his hand "Hey I'm here for a month its cool." Jason replied. Kira got up and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm sorry for eating and running out but I have to catch a shower before I leave catch you guys at Hailey's later?" Kira asked them.

Tommy and Jason gave her nod yes and with that she left the room heading to the bathroom. "Well I better head down to the site, Conner wants to meet later today for lunch you in." Jason asked as he walked to the sink. "Maybe I want to fit in some training in." Tommy said. Jason put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to the table where his helmet and keys sat. "Well see you later." Jason said over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

Tommy sat there for a minute when he got up and headed to the guest bedroom. When tommy walked in he shut and locked the door as he was going toward the bathroom he was stripping off his clothes and dropping them were they landed. He made it to the bathroom naked the bathroom was already steamy. Kira had her head under the spry so she didn't hear the door to the shower open and close, she jumped a little when she felt Tommy's hand on her hips. "What the..." Kira was about to say when tommy forced her to the show wall her cheek touching the wall.

Tommy roughly bite Kira's ear, "I think it's time you my pet to have another lesson on who you belong to." Tommy said as he grinded his hard cock into Kira's ass. Kira moaned when Tommy's hand played with her clit. "But you have to beg for it because you have been a bad girl have you." Tommy said harshly in Kira's ear as he rubbed harder. "What did I do?" Kira moaned.

"You let him touch what's mine Kira. Your mine and no one is going to touch you but me. Now beg me pet, beg me give it to you hard like you like it." Tommy said as his other hand grabbed Kira's hair tugged it a little bit. Kira moaned louder. "Please." Kira sobbed out. Tommy gave an evil smirk. "Please what baby, tell daddy what you want." He said. "Please, I'm sorry forgive me." Kira panted out. "For what." Tommy whispered into her ear as he bit her neck and rubbed her clit harder.

"For letting someone else touch me. Please put it in." Kira begged. "Put what in baby say what you want." Tommy said as he rubbed his cock into her ass. Kira moaned loader. "Please put your cock in me." Kira whispered. Tommy smiled in victory and then roughly pushed into Kira from behind. Kira threw her head back against Tommy shoulder and screamed out.

Tommy started to harshly drill into Kira; He had one hand in Kira's hair and his other hand on her breast pinching roughly on her nipple. "You love this don't cha baby? You love how I fuck you; tell me how you like it." Tommy said as he pulled her head back so he had more access to her neck. Kira screamed louder, "Yes I love it, mmmmmmm more please more." Tommy gave a little laugh "You want more baby here it is." Thrusted harder. Tommy moaned out "Your such a dirty little girl, maybe I should try that tight ass of yours." He said harshly. "MMMMMM, your pussy got even wetter. So does my baby want her ass fucked?" Tommy growled in Kira's ear. He pounded harder into Kira harder and hit Kira's gspot and made her come unglued in his arms. Kira tightened on tommy and forced him to come.

They stayed connected until the water turned cold. Tommy slipped out of Kira and washed her off and the shut off the water and picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom to his room. He laid her down on to his bed. Kira tried to say something but tommy hushed her. "I went a little hard on you baby you sleep, I'll make sure the repairman makes it to your house." Tommy soothed to her, he lifted the covers and gently placed Kira in the middle of the bed and then got in behind her.

"Just close your eyes and I'll take care of everything." Tommy said and gently kissed her forehead, her eyes and then her lips. Kira was already asleep by the time he kissed her lips. If Kira kept her eyes open a little longer she would have seen the yellow stone glow and tommy's eye's flashed green.

End chapter 8.

AN: Wow when I add a chapter I really come back in a big way. Good and bad reviews are welcomed.


	8. Chapter 9 Hard Lime

Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters.

Author Note: Wow two updates I'm on fire. This is going to be a warning that things are going to get VERY dark. And to Mistress of the LivingDarkness I'm super sorry for being MIA and thanks for the positive review. The clothes and shoes that I'll be describing you can see here: .com/hottopic/Apparel/UndiesBras/Black+Pink+Lace-Up+

Here

.com/hottopic/Apparel/UndiesBras/Undies/Black+Ruffles+Hot+

And here

.?rcmndsrc=2

And Here

.com/hottopic/Apparel/Tops/FashionTops/Lip+Service+Blacklist+Ruffle+

**'talking**' Evil Tommy

'_talking' _Good Tommy.

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 9 and 10**

Kira woke up to her cell phone ringing; she leaned over and found that she was alone in the bed. Kira picked up the phone and slide the phone to talk to answer. "Hello." Kira mumbled sleepily. Conner's voice rang in her ear, "Hey Kira was you asleep?" Conner asked. "No I was just resting my eyes. What did you need?" Kira asked.

"I'm just seeing if you are meeting up with us for lunch. Jason said that he might show us some pointers later." Conner said in an almost giddy tone. Kira laughed at Conner's excitement. "Calm down jock boy let me jump in the shower and I'll be over there." Kira said as she almost pausing when she said shower. She didn't hear Connor's response when he hung up the phone. Kira couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the shower with Tommy.

'What am I going to do, I know this is wrong but when he touches me I lose all my commonsense.' Kira thought to herself as she gently got out of the bed. Kira walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. There were bite marks on her neck, hand print bruises on her breast and hips. 'God it looks like I was attacked.' Kira thought as she started the shower. Kira quickly washed up and got out to dress. 'Man this is going to need some heavy duty concealer' Kira thought as she tried to cover up the marks on her neck. With a towel wrapped around her she walked to the guest bed room were her clothes were at.

But she found lying on her bed two boxes, Kira walked over to the bed and found a note on the smaller of the two. _Kira,_

_I saw these and I would love to see them on your sexy body. Ware them for me my dirty little girl. I'll see you at Hailey's._

_Tommy._

Kira blushed when she finished reading the note, she put the note to the side and opened up the bigger box in side she found a black and green polka dot Cami Corset and skirt with a ruffle srug. Kira was surprised with the outfit she laid the pieces of clothes down gently and opened the smaller box. She moved the tissue paper away when she sucked in her breath. Inside was a green and black lace up buster and black ruffled hot pants. Kira blushed harder as she looked at the buster.

'What the heck you'll only live once' Kira thought to herself. She put on the buster and hot pants; she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Oh my god I look like a Victoria secret modal'. Kira thought as she did a little spin, Kira picked up the skirt and slipped it on and then finally the corset top and the srug. Kira paused for a minute deciding on how she should do her hair, she decided on a simple ponytail. As for makeup she kept it simple a smoky eyes and lip gloss, 'hmmm since I'm feeling daring maybe I should…' Kira thought as she went into the closet and pulled out a shoe box. Inside were 4 inch Stiletto Heels with two ribbons to tie around the ankle. 'I still don't know what made me buy these but I'm happy that I did.' Kira thought happily as she put on the heels.

When she finished tying the last bow she stood up and got a good look at herself. 'Wow if my dad saw how I look like I would have a one-way ticket to a convent'. Kira thought laughing to herself, Kira walked downstairs grabbed her purse sunglasses and keys and off she went.

At Hailey's Cyberspace Connor, Jason, Tommy and Hailey were waiting for Kira to show. Connor was listening to Jason and Hailey regaling him with stories on college life with Tommy. "Yeah he was forever…." Jason was saying when he stopped in mid speak. "Hey what's wrong Jas. Oh thank you god." Connor said as he turned around and caught a glimpse of Kira. Hailey rolled her eyes at the cavemen sitting at the table and turned around to see who was making Jason's and Connor's blood go south for the winter. When she saw it was Kira her jaw dropped, Kira looked around and spotted them and headed toward them.

When she made it to the table Connor jumped up to pull out her chair. "Thanks Connor but I got it." Kira said with a little blush. She took the set between Tommy and Jason. "Wow Kira you look gorgues, where did you get that outfit it looks amazing on you." Hailey asked. "Thanks Hailey I got it as a gift, I haven't had the nerve to ware it yet. It's not too much?" Kira ask looking down. "Oh no it isn't you look beautiful in it." Hailey said reassuring.

"Connor you can sit down now." Kira muttered to him. Connor snapped back from the day dream he was having about Kira and those shoes, he picked up his chair that feel to it side when jumped out of it. Hailey rolled her eyes again, 'Men young or old they all act the same.' Hailey thought. Tommy took a sip of his coke to hide the evil smirk that he had on his face. '**Stare all you want Jason Kira's mine. I'm just letting you have a peek at what you can't have.'** E. Tommy through as he put his other hand on Kira's thigh. _'For the love of god Jason it's not me get Kira away from him.' _G. Tommy screamed inside the darkness. E. Tommy slides his hand higher up Kira's thigh in retaliation to what g. Tommy said.

Connor cleared his throat trying to keep his thoughts g rated. "Well since Kira's here now where should we get lunch at?" Connor asked. "Well they just opened up that new Japanese place. A couple of people told me the food was great." Hailey said as she was getting her keys out of her purse. "We all can't fit in my car." Connor said as everyone walked out of cyberspace and waited for Hailey to lock the doors. "I'll drive me and Kira and Connor you can take Jas and Hailey." Tommy said as he steered Kira toward his jeep.

Connor threw Tommy the most pathic puppy dog look at him; he looked like Tommy took away his brand new toy. Even Jason looked at Kira like he wanted to ride with her. Hailey wasn't paying attention because her cellphone rang. Tommy and Kira walked to his jeep, Tommy unlocked Kira's door and opened it for her. Kira got in and put her seat belt on as Tommy shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

Tommy started the car and waited as Conner pulled out of the parking lot, he waited a few more minutes so Connor's car was in the distance. Tommy pulled out of the parking lot and turned the opposite way that Connor went. "Isn't the restaurant the other way?" Kira asked as she threw him a quizzical look. Tommy gave her a sensual look. "This way will give us some time to play my dirty little girl." Tommy said as his other hand slide into Kira's skirt. "Tommy please we have to talk about this." Kira said as she tried to push his hand away.

But Tommy just pushed her hands aside like he was shooing away a fly. Tommy's fingers rubbed Kira's already wet cunt. "Your mouth is saying no but your sweet lil pussy is saying something else my dirty lil girl." Tommy murmured. Kira threw her head back against the head rest, moaning as Tommy pushed her panties to the side and slide his fingers in her.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you? Letting your teacher finger fuck you in the car."Tommy cooed to Kira. Kira tried to say something but Tommy slammed his fingers harder into her which made Kira moan loader. Kira was just about to taste that sweet release when Tommy pulled his fingers out of her. Kira opened her eyes to give Tommy a pleading look. She watched as Tommy licked his fingers clean.

"Please…." Kira moaned to Tommy. Tommy gave her a sly look. "What's wrong pet I thought you wanted me to stop isn't that what you said." Tommy said as he pulled off into a little wooded clearing. Tommy turned off the car and leaned back into his seat and stared at Kira's flushed face.

"If you want me to make that sweet little pussy feel better we are going to come to an understanding." Tommy said in a tone that sounded like he was talking about the weather. "What understanding?" Kira asked panting. Tommy put his arm on the back of Kira's seat letting his fingers play with Kira's ponytail. "You would have looked even sexier with pigtails." Tommy whispered to her. "What you have to understand pet when I took your sweet virginity you became mine." Tommy growled out as he roughly grabbed Kira's hair and pulled her head toward him.

"Do you understand Kira?" Tommy growled into Kira's ear. "Yes, Yes. I understand please Tommy please touch me." Kira begged. Tommy gave a little chuckle and released Kira's hair and leaned into his seat. "If you want me take your panties off and show me my pussy." Tommy growled to her. Kira quickly shimmied out of her panties when Tommy snatched them out of her hands. Kira watch as Tommy took her panties to his nose and with his eyes meeting hers Tommy licked the crotch of the panties.

Just watching that made Kira's poor cunt gush more. Kira lifted the edges of her skirt and spread her legs wider to show Tommy. Tommy licked his lips as he stared at her leaking pussy.

"MMMMM, doesn't that look delishes, It will look better with it shaved bald." Tommy said to himself. "If you want my touch come over here and show me how much you want me." Tommy said as he grabbed her hair and pulled Kira toward his zipper. With trembling hands Kira Unbutton and unzipped Tommy's jeans and pulled out his already hard cock.

"Now put it in your mouth." Said roughly as he felt Kira's hands around his dick. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned when Kira put the head into her mouth and sucked. Tommy's dick was so thick that Kira couldn't wrap her hand around him. 'How did this fit in me?' thought in wonder. Tommy forced more of his cock into her mouth, Tommy moved Kira's hands behind her back and took control of her head and started to fuck her mouth.

"Yes that's it take that cock, fuck you're so fucking sweet." Tommy growled to her as he opened his eyes to watch Kira loving on his dick. Tommy made Kira deep throat him a couple times. "That's it baby breath through your nose." Tommy cooed to her. He lifted Kira's head up to look at him, tears were running down her face and saliva mix with his pre come was running down her chin. Kira looked so beautiful to him at that moment. Tommy thought to himself, **'Are you seeing this Tommy? Do you see how beautiful Kira looks with my come dribbling down her chin?'**

E. Tommy thought to the chained up tommy, g. tommy could only watch in horror. With one hand in Kira's hair Tommy used his other hand to gently caress Kira's cheek. "You love the taste of my cock don't you my dirty little girl. You want more don't you?" Tommy asked. Kira tried to nod her head but Tommy had a strong hold on her hair.

"Then pet come take it, when I come I want you to swallow every last drop. And you're going to love it aren't you baby?" Tommy said. Kira nodded again and felt Tommy push her head back to his dick. Tommy took both hands in Kira's hair and started to fuck her mouth harder.

"That's it take it take it you dirty little slut. Take daddy's dick, that's it oh fuck here it comes pet you better swallow every fucking drop….UGH!" Tommy moaned/yelled. Kira felt Tommy tense as a warm and salty substance filled her mouth there was so much of it, some of it dribbled out of her mouth a little.

Nobody said anything the only thing that could be herd inside the car was Kira's and Tommy's harsh breathing. Tommy just looked down lovingly caressed Kira's head. Tommy lifted Kira's head up to his face and slammed his lips to Kira. **'Do you taste that Tommy that's my taste on her tong?'** Tommy whispered to g. Tommy.

"I Love how you taste with me on your lips." Tommy whispered to Kira. Kira moaned again. Tommy gently fixed Kira's hair and used Kira's panties to clean the extra come on her face. "Let's head to the restaurant, and when we get done eating I'm taking you home and finely fucking that sweet ass of yours." Tommy growled into her mouth. Tommy pushed Kira back into her seat and leaned over to put her seatbelt on. He leaned back into his seat slipped his dick back into his pants and zipped his pants up.

Tommy turned the jeep on and off they went. Half way to the restaurant Kira's phone rang, Kira fumbled to reach into her purse. She saw on the caller id that it was her mother. "Hey mom, how's the trip going?" Kira answered into the phone. "Hey honey bad news your father thought it would be a good idea to go water skiing with the twenty year olds and now he pulled his back out. So we're coming home yearly sweetie." Her mom said.

"Ok then mom I'll see you tomorrow then. Give dad a kiss for me, love you." Kira said to her mom. Kira hit the end button on her phone and slipped it back into her purse. What Kira didn't notice was that Tommy's knuckles turn white as he griped the steering wheel.

"Well I guess when we go back to your place I'll get my things together and go back home." Kira whispered. Before Tommy could say anything they were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant next to Connor's car. Conner bounded out of his car and opened up Kira's door. "What took you guys so long?" Connor asked.

"Sorry that's my fault my mom called me and told me that dad hurt his back and they are coming back yearly." Kira said trying to slip out of the car without having Britney moment. As Tommy walked behind Connor g. Tommy's voice rung in his head _'Ha Kira's going to finally leave you, you won't be able to touch her.'_ G. Tommy said cheering.

That's what you think. E. Tommy thought. The group were eating their main course when they heard screaming coming from outside. Conner, Jason, Kira and Tommy Jumped up and ran for the door with Connor telling Hailey to stay inside. They ran to an ally where the noise was coming from a bunch of Tyrannodrones surrounded monster that looked like a Christmas tree and dog had a kid. "Ok you bunch look that way and you guys go the other find him." The creature said. "Stop right there!" Connor yelled out. Connor, Jason, Kira and Tommy standing beside each other. "We don't have…Well hello yellow ranger." The monster purred to Kira. "Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Kira said as she put her hand to her mouth. "You're not going to touch her." Jason said. "Ok guys let's do this." Tommy said but on the inside he was seething.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME. Tyrannosaurs." Jason called out a flash of red and Jason emerged out as the red mighty morphing power ranger. Connor, Kira and Tommy called out "Dino Thunder power up, HA! Red, yellow and black flashed. Connor emerged first saying "Tyranno power." Kira came out saying "Petra power." And lastly Tommy came out with "Brachio power." After Tommy finished the monster screamed out "Get them but leave the yellow ranger to me." The monster and the Tyrannodrones rushed the rangers.

Connor flipped over the Tyrannodrone that was chasing him calling out "Tyranno Staff." Connor's staff formed in his hands in mid flip.

The Tyrannodrones spilt Tommy from the group leaving Jason trying to protect Kira from the monster. Kira kicked the two tyrannodrones that were trying to hold her down. The tryannodrones ganged up on Jason, Kira was about to turn around and help Jason when she was slammed to the ground, Kira looked up and saw the monster standing over her. "Now it's just you and me pretty ranger."

Before the creature could touch Kira her dino morpher shined and a yellow light engulfed Kira and she emerged in her super dino mode. "You're not going to touch me." Screamed out. Kira flew up in the air and screamed out "Petra slash!" and flew down at supersonic speed at the monster and destroying it. Before the monster exploded it cried out "I just wanted to cop a feel…." And then exploded. Kira landed as Tommy, Jason and Connor ran to her side. Jason caught when she reverted back and passed out.

"Kira, Kira can you hear me?" Jason called to her as he was checking her pulse. Tommy and Connor powered down, Tommy grabbed Kira out of Jason's arms "Jason you and Connor get Hailey and grab my car I'll wait with Kira." Tommy said as he cradled Kira to his chest. "Kira we'll be right back hang on." Connor pleaded as a powered down Jason and Connor ran out of the ally.

Tommy watched with an evil smile, He looked down at Kira's calm face. He ran his thumb across Kira's bottom lip. **'It's too late Tommy it's already beguine.'** E. Tommy whispered as he watched the yellow stone that was between Kira's breast flash as his eyes.

End Chapter 9

A.N: Wow this was the longest chappie, I was going to put chapter 10 in but this chap got longer and longer. Thanks go out to: brankel1, Dragon1996, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, TheGhostWriter69, Angel Protectress and lastly Mistress of the LivingDarkness. Thanx to all of the positive reviews.


	9. Chapter 10 murder and rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters.

Author Note: Here is another chapter for you guys. But this is going to be VERY dark this chapter. There will be rape and murder in this chapter so this is the first and only warning.

'talking' Evil Tommy

'talking' Good Tommy.

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 10**

Kira opened her eyes to Connor, Hailey and Tommy's worried faces. "What's going on guys?" Kira said gurgle. "Why does my head feel like one of Connor's balls

after a game?"

Kira asked as she tried to touch her head with a wince. Hailey pushed Conner so she can flash a little flashlight in Kira's eyes. "Don't try to move Kira let me run some test before

you get up, you might have a concussion." Hailey said as she ran her hand over Kira's forehead.

"What happened guys one minute I'm about to become monster stomped and next I have you guys in my face." Kira grumbled. Connor moved closer to Kira's head. "You don't

remember? Man Kira you were awesome one minute you were on the ground then next you turned super and just wasted that creep." Connor said with awe in his tone. Kira tried

to focus on what Connor was saying but she felt Tommy's heated eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked off handily as she tore her gaze off of Tommy. Jason tried to answer her but Connor jumped back into the conversation. "Kira it kind of looked

like you went into Triassic mode, Dr. O is that possible without mine, Trent's, Ethan's and your powers?" Connor asked Tommy. "Well I don't really know, I believed that you as

the red ranger were the only one who had the Triassic power." Tommy said as he sat in his 'thinking chair' near the computers.

Hailey finished with Kira's checkup, "Well Kira you have a slight concussion and your energy is low. So no ranger business for a week." Hailey said as she was putting her

equipment away. Kira groaned, "Hailey I have been in worst scraps then this I'm fine." Kira said as she was trying to get out of the bed. But Tommy's voice stopped her, "No Kira

you're going to do what Hailey said and while you recoup we'll run some test on your dino gem and see if your powers have grown." Tommy said as he gave her his Dom voice.

Kira had to fight off of the shiver when she saw the look Tommy gave her. Before Kira could say anything Kira's cell phone rang, Hailey walked over to Kira's purse and took out

the phone and handed it to Kira. "Hello." Kira answered. "Hi honey we're home, why was a repairman here?" Kira's mom asked. "Oh mom I'm sorry I totally forgot to call you but

the water heater died on me. So I called the repairman did he fix it?" Kira asked "Yeah sweetie it just had to be drained. Where did you stay at while it was broke?" Kira mom

asked.

'Thank god I'm on the phone when she asked me that' Kira thought to herself, because Kira could never really lie to her mom, it's like she had some power over Kira she just

knew that Kira was lying. "Oh since Ethan's out of town his parents said I could crash at their place." Kira said. "That's good but honey is there any way you can come home on

our way home we heard on the radio that another one of those creatures attacked in the city and I would feel really better if you were at home." Kira's mom asked. Kira looked a

Hailey questionly. "Sure mom let me grab my stuff from Ethan's place and I'll be home in a couple hours." Kira said. Kira miss the pissed off look on Tommy's face.

"Ok hunny I'll see you in a few. Bye baby." Kira's mom said and hung up the phone. Kira clicked off her phone and pushed off the covers and got up off the bed. Connor, Hailey

and Jason tried to stop her. "Guys I have to go home my mom will worry if she doesn't see me. She already thinks that I'm hiding crap from her." Kira said. Conner was going to

say something smart when Hailey smacked him in the head. "Hey what's that for." Connor said throwing a dirty look at Hailey. "You were about to say something stupid and I

was just saving Kira the headache." Hailey said sweetly. "Kira I really think you should just stay here, you shouldn't go you're still recovering from what happened. And we don't

even know if you are going to have any other power spikes." Tommy said trying to steer her back to the bed. Kira shook Tommy off with a little wave of her hand. "No I'm fine

when I get home I'll rest there." Kira said as Hailey helped her out of the dino lab.

'**Kira you better think this over I don't want discipline you,' **E. Tommy growled in his head. Tommy followed Kira and Hailey upstairs. "Ok then I'll drive you home then."

Tommy said as he helped Kira and Hailey pack up Kira's things. When they were done they walked down to Tommy's jeep and loaded up Kira's things. "Guys I'm sorry but I have

to run there is an issue on the work site." Jason said as he grabbed Kira's hand and helping her into Tommy's jeep.

Tommy fought the urge to break Jason's hand and slapping Kira for letting Jason touch her. **'I guess its time for Kira to learn who she belongs too.'** E. Tommy thought as

he walked over to the driver side and slide in the seat. Jason gave Kira a quick hug and helped her into the jeep and walked over to his bike.

The drive to Kira's house was a strained silence in the care. Kira looked over at Tommy, his knuckles where strained white like he was trying to choke the steering wheel.

"Tommy you know I can't really stay my parents are already asking questions." Kira said trying to explain. But Tommy stayed quiet, they arrived at Kira's place. Kira's mom was

waiting at the door, she gave a shocked gasp when she saw Kira's condition.

"Oh my god Kira what happened to you, you didn't tell me that you were hurt." Karen Kira's mom said worried. Karen helped her daughter to the couch. "Mom I'm fine I have a

slight concussion, I was at the mall when that monster attacked and some books fell on top of me." Kira said trying to reassure her mother. Karen gave Tommy a strained look.

"Why aren't Ethan's parents with you?" Karen asked.

"Mom Ethan's dad was out of town and Ethan's mom was with me at the hospital but she had to go to work so she called Dr. Oliver to bring me home." Kira said. Tommy carried

Kira's bags into the house and said, "I was just coming from a meeting so I was close to the hospital." Tommy said.

Karen couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had, "Come on Kira I'll help you to your bed, Dr. Oliver will you please wait down here." Karen said as she steered Kira toward the

stairs. Karen helped Kira into some pajamas and helped her into bed. By the time Karen closed the door Kira was fast asleep. Karen walked into the living room toward Tommy. "

Dr. Oliver." Karen tried to begin when Tommy cut in "Please call me Tommy." He said with a gentle smile.

"Dr. Oliver I don't know what you are doing to my daughter but this ends now." Karen said angrily. Tommy's grin feel. "Ma'am I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tommy said with his hands in the air. Karen gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Do you think that I'm stupid? I see how you stare at my daughter, like she is your property. Or

how she comes home with bruises and cuts all over her body. It ends today tomorrow I will go to the police and make sure your far away from my daughter." Karen said angrily.

Tommy's nice guy look just melted away and was replaced with an evil smirk. "Well then I then since it's all out in the open here is some truth, it doesn't matter what you say or

do Kira is mine and if you don't believe me I can show you the videos of my fucking that sweet daughter of yours." Tommy said as he sat on the couch and put his crossed his

arms over his chest and put his feet on the table.

Karen didn't know what to do half of her wanted to rip his eyes out and the other just wanted to run upstairs and protect her baby girl. "How dare you, you sick son of a bitch."

Karen screamed at him, which made Tommy smile grow bigger. David Kira's father hobbled down the stairs. "What in the world is going on!" he bellowed. David stood by Karen.

This sick bastard has been touching my baby." Karen yelled with tears coming down her face.

Tommy just sat there and laughed, "Touching no, fucking her brains out." Tommy corrected her. David had to hold his wife back from attacking Tommy. "Get the hell out of our

house I will be contacting the cops." David yelled. Tommy stood up in a friendly jester. "Come on David I know it's common for in-laws not to like your son in law but I don't see

why we can't get along." Tommy said.

Karen ripped her arms out of David's grasp, "Are you crazy? You are not our son-in-law you're just a pedophile. And if it takes my last breath in my body you will be going to

prison and away from my baby." Karen said getting into Tommy's face. Karen jump back when she saw Tommy's eye's flashed green.

"You don't want to push me I'm trying to be nice because you're Kira's parents but you will not keep me from what's mine." Tommy said calmly in an eerie tone. David pushed

Karen behind him, "Leave now before I rip your head off." David growled. "Well then I guess dinner with the in-laws is out then huh?" Tommy said with a smirk and walked out

of the house whistling.

"What are we going to do, that monster hurt my baby." Karen said crying. David grabbed Karen into his arms and held her. "Calm down baby tomorrow we will take Kira to the

doctors and we will go to the police, let Kira sleep for right now." David said reassuring. Karen shook her head yes, and with that they both walked upstairs and into their

bedroom.

Kira woke up with a jerk, she herd her mother's scream. Kira rolled over to turn on her bedside lamp but found out that the power was off. Kira had to ease slowly out of her

room threw the darkness. Kira made it to the hallway she saw a light coming from her mom and dad's room; she made it to the room and was frightened what she saw, she saw

a dark figure standing over her mother. Kira's mother was bloody and barely breathing but she fought to look over to Kira. "KKKKira baby run it's…" Karen tried to worn Kira but

the figure rapped his hands around Karen's neck and gave a jerk and broke her neck.

Kira screamed and turned around and tried to run. She was half way to the door when she was hit from the back. Kira felt hot breath on her ear, and heard a whisper "You

should have stayed." Kira felt her clothes being ripped off. "Please, please don't touch me." Kira begged with tears running down her face.

Kira heard a laugh and then heard the sound of a zipper being rolled down. Kira fought harder but she was forced down with an arm across the back of her neck. And then Kira

felt it then a blunt head of a dick forcing its way into her anal. Kira screamed in pain when it was pushed all the way in, her rapist removed his arm and pushed his hand into

Kira's hair and pulled. "Take it you fucking slut, scream all you want mommy and daddy are dead and your mine now." The rapist whispered harshly. Kira tried to get to her

morpher but she forgot that Hailey was doing test on it.

'God please someone save me' Kira prayed to herself. And thankfully she passed out from the pain and trauma.

The next morning Tommy, Jason, Connor and Hailey were in the kitchen drinking coffee when they heard the front doors open. "Hey everyone we have presents." Ethan's voice

called out. Everybody walked out of the kitchen to greet the happy couple. "Oh my god guys what are you doing back yearly, you were supposed to be back tomorrow night."

Hailey said happily, giving Trent and Ethan hugs. "Well Trent woke up last night and felt something was going on and that we needed to be here." Ethan said as he dug into a

bag pulling out gifts.

Ethan stood back up and looked around, "Where's Kira at?" Ethan asked. "Her parents came back yearly but she should have been here an hour ago. I hope she was ok." Hailey

said. Ethan's cell rang he answered as he listened his face got paler and paler, he said a few words and hung up. "Kira's in the hospital someone broke into her house and killed

her parents and raped her." Ethan whispered hoarsely.


	10. Chapter 11 new faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters.

Author Note: Here is another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the wait I have been in and out of the hospital. But hopefully I'll get more chappies in.

chotto Tatakai tora-Little Fighting Tiger

'_talking_' Evil Tommy

'**talking**' Good Tommy.

Rating: Mature

**Chapter 11**

Kira woke up to a beeping sound and and sharp pain in her bottom half of her body. Kira turned her head toward the snoring sound that came from the side of her bed. It was Hailey sleeping in the hospital recliner, Hailey jerked awake when she heard Kira croaking Hailey's name.

Hailey grabbed a cup off the side table, "Don't try to talk Kira your throat is bruised." Hailey said as she helped Kira take a sip of water. Kira swallowed the sip and crocked out, "What happened? Was there an attacked?" Kira asked. Kira watched as Hailey's face turned green. "Kira honey let's wait for the doctor, I'll go and see if they can give you something for pain." Hailey said quickly giving Kira a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room quickly.

Kira pushed the button to rise up the bed. When it was up the level she wanted Connor, Ethan, Trent, Tommy and Jason walked into the room. Ethan quickly walked to Kira's side and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling Petra girl." Ethan asked as he rubbed her hand.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Hailey looks like she is about to freak out and your holding my hand. Did Mesagog kick my butt or something?" Kira crocked trying to make a little joke. Tommy walked to the other side of the bed and took hold of Kira's other hand in his hand. "Kira you don't remember what happened?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean? My mom and dad came home yearly and I went home. Was there another battle or something?" Kira asked. Tommy walked over to Kira's other side of the bed and took a hold of Kira's hand. "Kira it wasn't a messagog attack you and your parents were attacked by a burglar two days ago." Tommy said.

Kira jerked up quickly "What do you mean I got attacked at home? Where are my mom and dad?" Kira said as she tried to get out of the bed. Trent and Ethan gently but firmly pushed Kira back on the bed. "I'm so sorry to tell you this Kira but your parents didn't survive the attack." Tommy whispered to Kira.

Kira pulled back and held back a scream with tears in her eyes but she noticed a strange look being passed around in the group. "There's something else you guys aren't telling me isn't it." Kira whispered. Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "Kira lets have the doctor come and talk with you." Jason said as he walked closer to the foot of the bed. "No! what are you guys not telling me?" Kira yelled.

Tommy squeezed Kira's hand tighter "Kira you were attacked too." "Yeah I kind of figured I was attacked too." Kira said sarcastly. Tommy sadly shooked his head no. "No sweetheart you were attacked sexually attacked." Tommy said softly. Kira laid there softly crying to herself, just then Hailey and the doctor walked into the room. "Ok gentlemen can I have a minute with Kira please?" The doctor asked the group.

Kira quickly grabbed Ethan's and Tommy's hands hard. "No please can they be in here too please?" Kira begged. The older doctor smiled gently at Kira. "Ok Kira they can stay, now I have some questions for you. We have been looking for any other family members. Do you have any family in the area?" The doctor asked as he was writing on a clipboard.

Kira held in a hard cry. "My uncle Billy and his wife Trini live in angel grove." Kira whispered softly. Jason and Tommy gave each other a shocked look. "Do you mean Billy and Trini Cranston?" Tommy asked. Kira shooked head yes, "Yeah that's my mom's brother." Kira said. Kira gave the doctor Billy's information. "Ok Kira now next I want to examine you so I need everyone to leave for a few minutes." Kira let go of Ethan's hand and grabbed Hailey's hand. "Can Hailey stay with me?" Kira asked.

The doctor patted Kira's hand. "That's alright she can stay." The doctor left the room to get the rape kit ready and to let the group have a chance to say good bye to Kira. "We will be right back; while we're gone I'll call Billy for you." Tommy said he pushed Kira's hair off of her forehead. Each of the boys gave Kira a hug and walked out of the room.

When the group walked into the hallway and walked into the doctor. "Doctor we know Billy could we call him? I think it's better for us to call him." Jason asked. The doctor gave a relived sigh, "Yes it's better to have someone close to the relative to give him the news." The doctor said as he was about to turn around with the nurse and walk into Kira's room when Connor stopped him. "Doc do you know anything about this bustard yet?" Conner asked angrily.

"I'll be truthful but none of this gets to my patient, but I'm going to try the rape kit but it looks like this sicko was smart he cleaned up Kira and the surroundings. But if I find anything I'll let you know." The doctor said patted Connor's shoulder and walked into Kira's room.

Connor turned to the wall and punched the wall and his hand went through the wall. "Connor calm down!" Tommy ordered. Connor removed his hand from the wall. "Dr. O I don't know why we are sitting here! We have 5 power rangers who have unlimited powers who can find this fucker!" Connor yelled.

Ethan and Trent grabbed Connor's arms to calm him down. "Connor we feel the same but dude you need to chill Kira's going to need us clear headed." Trent said as he and Ethan pushed Connor into the closest chair. "Connor I know where you're coming from but we don't take justice into our hands." said as he was watching Kira's door.

This time it was Ethan who jumped up. "What do you mean? What have we been doing this past year? Isn't it our duty to protect victims?" Ethan said angrily. Trent wrapped his arms around Ethan's chest from the behind and whispered soothing words in Ethan's ear. "Guys I feel that way too but if we hunted this fucker down we wouldn't be no better than Messagog." Tommy said empathically. "Jas can you take the guys outside for some fresh air." Tommy asked Jason.

"Come on guys let's give Tommy time to call Billy." Jason said as he gently pushed the guy toward the elevators. Tommy waited in till the doors slide shut; Tommy had to fight the urge to throw a chair through the window. '_Fuck another one of those fucking goody fucker shows up!' _E. Tommy thought. A tortured voice whispered out '**They are going to stop you, and keep you away from Kira.'** Tommy whispered out.

E. Tommy gave an evil chuckled '_Well, well looks who is back from the dead. Did you enjoy the show?"_ E. Tommy said jovially. Tommy screamed a tortured whale. '**How can you do this to Kira! I through even you might have some type of feelings for her! **E. Tommy gave an affronted look '_She is mine but I told you she had to be punished. She is learning from her mistake.'_ E. Tommy said. '**And what did she do that deserved to be put through hell' **Tommy asked savagely.

'_That when she leaves my side bad things will happen.'_ E. Tommy said with a matter of fact tone. '_Now keep quiet I have to call my in-law.'_ E. Tommy said jokily. Tommy Dialed Billy's number, "Hello Cranston residence." A female voice answered.

"Hello is this Trini Cranston?" Tommy asked. "Yes this is Trini how may I help you?" Trini asked. "Hello Trini I'm surprised you don't remember me, I'm hurt." Tommy said in a hurt tone. "Tommy Oliver is that you! I can't believe how long it's been, are you in angel grove?" Trini asked happily. "Trini is there any way you and Billy come to reefside?" Tommy asked somberly. There was a pause on Trini's end. "What's going on Tommy? Did something happen to my chotto Tatakai tora?" Trini yelled.

"Kira and her parents were attacked two days ago. Its better if you and Billy come to the hospital." Tommy said as he was fighting the urge to yell at the stupid bitch. "Ok Tommy we'll be there as soon as we can." Trini said hurry. Tommy gave Trini the directions to the hospital and the room number. They said their goodbyes and hung up. **'Trini, and Billy will find out what u did to Kira and hopefully they will destroy you for good.' **Tommy said brokenly. E. Tommy gave a laugh _'We will see buddy boy, but for right now I'm going to see my women. I might have round two with her.'_ E. Tommy said jovially.

End chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder or its characters.

Author Note: Here is another chapter for you guys. There are a couple of people I want to say thanks for the positive support. Itachi's luv slave: Thank you again for the positive words. Dragon 1996: thanks for sticking with me!

'_talking_' Evil Tommy

'talking' Good Tommy.

Rating: Mature

Chapter 12

Billy and Trini Cranston ran through the double doors of the Reefside hospital. They ran to the nurses' station, "Kira Ford's room please." They said at the same time. The nurse pointed out Kira's room to the couple, they ran into Kira's room, Billy had to catch Trini when she saw the damage on Kira's face. "Oh my poor Chotto Tatakai Tora! What did he do to you?" Trini said softly as she rushed toward Kira's bed. Kira woke up to see her aunty Trini looking at her. "Uncle Billy aunty Trini I'm so sorry! I tried to fight but I wasn't strong enough to stop him." Kira said with a cry. Trini pulled Kira into a strong hug, she tried not to cry "Kira baby this is not your fault! And I don't want to hear you say that again. You're a little girl you're not strong enough to stop a full grown man." Trini reassured Kira.

Kira's whole body jerked, "No aunty you don't understand! I should have saved them…" Kira was trying to say when Trini put her finger on Kira's mouth to stop her. Trini motioned Billy to come closer. Billy put one arm around Trini and used his other hand to hold Kira's hand.  
"Baby we know that you are the yellow power ranger." Trini said soothing. Kira's eyes grew wide. "How do you guys know?" Kira whispered. Trini gave Kira a slight smile, "Honey have you heard about the original yellow and blue power rangers?" Trini asked. Kira started to laugh a little, "Oh come on aunty! Ok I would see you being a ranger but I'm sorry Uncle Billy but I just don't see you as a power ranger." Kira said throwing a sorry look to her favorite uncle. Billy gave a weak laugh, "Yeah I got that a lot, but its true Trini was the yellow ranger and I was blue." Billy said.

"Sweetie why did you think we came down here in the beginning of last year. All those fighting techniques I showed you, when we visited you and your parents I felt the same energy that I held a long time ago. And I couldn't have my lil fighting tiger go out without some training." Trini said as she kissed Kira's forehead. "Then you guys know then that this is my entire fault. Why do I have this power but I couldn't save my own parents, or even stop him doing….." Kira stopped herself with her hand to her mouth looking green.

Trini pulled Kira's hand away from her face and put it to her chest. "Baby I know there is no answer that I can give you to heal your pain but baby your still a little woman even with all the strength you can't fight a grown man with evil in his heart." Trini said as she pulled Kira back into her arms to rock gently.

Billy pulled both women into his arms and to himself he made a promised to keep them safe. The trio didn't notice the person standing behind smiling evilly at the trio. Kira felt someone staring at her and looked over at the door. "Oh doctor O I didn't notice you there." Kira said as she back out of the hug.

Billy and Trini turned around and saw their old friend and team leader. Trini rushed over to give Tommy a hug, "Tommy I can't say it enough thank you for being there for my lil tiger." Trini said with tears in her eyes. Tommy fought off the eye roll that was dying to come out. '_I can't wait to break your chinky neck'_ e. Tommy thought to himself. Out loud he said "She is one of my students it's my job to protect her." Tommy said giving Kira a deep look.

"You mean your team mate too?" Trini ask quietly. Tommy laughed "I didn't think you guys would have figured it out." Trini gave Tommy a little slap on the chest. "Hell you moved to a different town and then there are a new team and new bad guys. We thought yep Tommy must be in the middle of that." Trini said as she walked back to Kira's side.

Billy motioned Tommy to go to the hallway to talk. The men walked out and Billy shut the door softly, He turned around and looked at Tommy with anguish in his eyes. "Tommy what happened? Do they have an idea on who did this yet?" Billy asked. Tommy shooked his head no. "The cops couldn't find any trace of him, he wiped the place clean." Tommy said as he put a hand on Billy shoulder.

Before Billy could say something Jason, Connor, Trent and Ethan were walking down the hallway toward the men. "Jason man what are you doing here?" Billy said as he gave Jason a bear hug. "My company is building a new complex, man I'm so sorry for meeting like this. How's Kira doing?" Jason asked.

Billy shrugged his shoulders "She is blaming herself right now, but I know if anyone can get through to her its Trini." Billy said falling into the closest chair. "I can't believe it next week we were going to surprise Kira and take her to angel grove to spend some time with her and share the good news Billy said with tears in his eyes.

Jason took the other chair "What news?" Jason asked. Billy lifted his head to look at Jason. "We found out that Trini is pregnant." Billy said softly. Before anyone could say anything the doctor and a nurse walked toward the group of men. "Hello are you Billy Cranston?" The doctor asked. Billy stood up and shooked the doctor's hand. "Yes I am my wife is in the room with Kira, can we talk out here I don't think Kira needs to hear anymore." Billy said.

The doctor agreed and flipped open Kira's file. "Well so far Kira has a slight concussion, a broken rib and some tearing…." Billy stopped him, "What do you mean tearing? I thought it was a robber who broke in and hit her." The doctor took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry to tell you this but Kira was raped by the intruder." Jason and Connor had to grab Billy before he hit the floor.

"Oh my god! Please tell me that she didn't also see her parents dying too?" Billy asked weakly. The doctor tried to reassure Billy. "Mr. Cranston thankfully Kira can't remember, sometimes when there is a traumatic episode the brain does a reboot and removes the memory. But just in case of nightmares I have wrote down a rape consoler that she can talk to when she is ready.

We have given her a rape kit but I'm not confident that we will find anything; this animal cleaned the scene and Kira thoroughly. But we have given the morning after pill and antibiotics and HIV medication to protect her from any STD's and pregnancy." The doctor said. Billy thanked the doctor and stood up, "When can I take her home?" Billy asked.

"Well I don't see why not, your wife is a nurse so she can watch over her. I will get the paper work ready." The doctor walked away with the nurse to get started on Kira's discharge.

"Excuse me Mr. Cranston my name is Ethan and these guys are Trent and Connor we're Kira's friends, we are wondering on where are you guys will be staying, Kira's house is still a crime scene." Ethan asked. "We bought a place the last time we were here, to save money on hotel bills." Billy said staring at the window watching the most important women in his life.

'How ironic the girl me and Trini think of as our daughter is officially ours but she had to lose so much to make that true.' Billy thought sadly.

End Chapter 12.


End file.
